


love!!oatcake!!shoot!!

by komaedick



Category: Pen - Fandom, oatcakes, quinn - Fandom
Genre: Other, they do the secks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedick/pseuds/komaedick
Summary: secks





	

quinn had always loved their pen. but recently, they had been developing feelings for someone else, and they were ashamed!!!!!!1! 

at the bus stop, they looked around at their "friends" and simply stated that they needed the toilet. they rushed off as quick as possible, hoping they had remembered their supplies. jogging was rather difficult for the blonde, since they had no experience in running. they checked their pocket for their sEXy pen, and it was there. it felt so,,, soft. quinn wanted to caress their pen, they loved it so much.

finally, they had reached the toilets. quinn ran into a stall and locked the door, desperately hoping they wouldn't be heard doing the do with their pen. they got it out and rubbed it against their skin, ugh, it was so hot and sexy and beautiful and sexy and soft and nice and sexy. suddenly, they heard a noise!!! in!! their!!! bag!!!!! it was their other, secret lover, the oa t cak es!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "quinn-senpai-chan let me join desu desu desu" said the oatcakes. quinn got them out and rubbed them against their skin as well....  
it was so hot and sexy and beautiful and sexy and soft and nice and sexy.

quinn heard the bathroom door open and q u i c k l y packed away their stuff. no one could know about this sexy time~

**Author's Note:**

> kys phoebe


End file.
